Kurt HarknessJones
by ThatStrangeGirl97
Summary: Someone told me they wanted a story where Kurt was Jack and Ianto's son. so here it is. How will they react to their only child getting his first boyfriend? Boy/Boy kissing, don't like don't read. Rated T for Boy/Boy kssing. Jack Ianto with Kurt Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Harkness-Jones.

AN:/ Hey, I'm back. Anyway someone told me they would like a story where Kurt was Jack and Ianto's child and what they would do when he got his first boyfriend so yeah. Enjoy :)

"Kurt, breakfast is ready." Jack called up to his sixteen year old son.

"I'll be sown in a second pa." Kurt yelled finishing off his skin care routine, ten minutes later Kurt walked into the kitchen wearing black skin tight jeans with a baby blue button up shirt and a black waistcoat to top it off.

"Morning dad, morning pa." Kurt smiled joining his parents as the table and ate his pancakes.

"Morning Kurt, you looking forward to your first day back at school?" Ianto smiled at Kurt,

"Suppose, maybe this year I'll get more solos in Glee." Kurt smiled slightly.

"I'm sure you will son, do you want me or Yan to drop you off at school?" Jack asked washing his plate,

"No, it's fine. Blaine's going to give me a lift." Kurt smiled thinking about his best friend. Blaine Anderson had become friends with Kurt on their first day at McKinley High when they were partnered together for science, they had become friends instantly and shared everything with each other.

Kurt was brought out of his thought when the doorbell rang, he jumped out of his seat and opened the door to reveal one Blaine Anderson, wearing a red shirt, black trousers and a yellow bow tie.

"Hey B." Kurt grinned hugging Blaine,

"Hey yourself." Blaine chuckled hugging him back

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye dad, bye pa." Kurt called and shut the door climbing into Blaine's car.

Ianto smiled looking at Jack

"When are they going to get their act together and admit they love each other?" Ianto wondered aloud,

"I know, if they don't do it soon I will get involved and tell them." Jack chuckled, Ianto nodded in agreement.

Blaine smiled as he pulled up in the car park,

"If we're lucky the jocks will have grown some common sense over the holidays." Blaine smirked walking through the corridors with Kurt,

"Yeah right, you'd be asking for a mir-" Kurt's sentence was cut short as both, him and Blain, were hit in the face by two blue slushies.

"Welcome back, lady boys!"

AN:/Let me know what you think? Please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ *pops head around the corner* hello, I'm back, I'm so so sorry for making you all wait. I've replaced the old chapter as I felt I could do something different and better also I've just had really bad writers block and I'm half way through my exams but anyway here it is….chapter 2!**

Kurt groaned pulling at his now flat hair, "Those stupid jocks, they just had to come along and ruin my hair." Kurt sighed looking at Blaine, who was gelling his curls back down,

"Look why don't you wash your hair and get changed and then we go back out there and show them that they can't hurt us and can't change us?" Blaine smiled slightly at him wishing that the jocks would just leave them alone, but also thankful that Kurt's soaking wet shirt was clinging to him in all the right places.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Can you turn around whilst I change?" Blaine nodded and turned around changing his own shirt and heard Kurt turn on the tap to wash his hair and couldn't resist having a small look.

He smiled to himself and turned his head slightly and grinned at the sight of Kurt's porcelain skin. He wasn't over muscly but you could easily see he worked out from the slightly defined abs he had and how his biceps had gotten bigger, 'my god he is perfect'. Blaine grinned and quickly turned back around when Kurt started towel drying his hair.

"Are you nearly done yet Kurt?" Blaine asked, knowing fully well he wasn't

"Nearly, I'm just going to change my shirt and then you can help me do my hair." Kurt smiled.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The rest of the day passed by slowly for Kurt and Blaine who only had one lesson together the whole day, apart from glee.

At lunch Kurt was already sitting at the glee club table and looked around for Blaine and frowned slightly. Lunch was already half over and Kurt hadn't seen Blaine anywhere, he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to see he had just received a text from Blaine

'Hey I got slushied and dumpster tossed. I'm in the toilets nearest the choir room. Bring spare clothes please? B x'

Kurt sighed and got up leaving his lunch and left the cafeteria, thankfully no-one saw and he ran to Blaine's locker inserting the code and smiled as the locker door popped open. He rummaged through it until he found Blaine's spare shirt but left the bowtie and went to the toilets where he found Blaine washing his hair with no shirt on.

Kurt gulped and tried to think of things other than Blaine's tanned slightly muscled chest, that had a trail of dark hair leading down from his belly button to below his waist band.

"Kurt? Hello, Kurt? KURT!" Kurt jumped after being pulled from his train of thought to see Blaine looking at him slightly embarrassed,

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Can I ummm can I have my shirt? You've kind of been staring." Blaine smiled slightly as Kurt handed him his shirt and pulled it on quickly,

"I wasn't staring I just happened to be looking there whilst thinking about ummm about what to cook for dinner." Kurt smiled hoping Blaine bought it,

"Oh right," Blaine nodded smiling thinking Kurt wasn't interested in him, he turned and bent down getting his gel out of his bag and went to do his hair when Kurt grabbed his hand,

"Let me, I can make you look great and your hair look great, obviously, without plastering on 100 tons of gel." Kurt chuckled and took the gel off Blaine and started doing his hair.

Blaine sat on a chair, which was for some reason in there, and let Kurt do his hair, he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Kurt massaging his scalp and fixing his hair. After what felt like an eternity which was actually 10 minutes Kurt smiled washing his hair,

"OK Blaine I'm done." Blaine opened his eyes and looked the mirror grinning

"Wow, Kurt. It looks great thank you." Kurt shrugged slightly smiling

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Kurt finished washing his hands and picked up his bag the same time as Blaine and left the toilets heading to Glee, which had already started 10 minutes ago.

Mr Schue looked at them "Boys, why are you so late?" Kurt sighed,

"Sorry Mr Schue Blaine got dumpster tossed and slushied again I was helping him clean up." Mr Schue nodded and motioned for them to take a seat

"Wanky." Santana smirked at them

"Did you help him clean up before or after you 'helped' him?"

"Santana, that's enough. Now back to our lesson. Phil Collins…"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Kurt sighed walking inside hoping his dad and pa were home,

"Dad? Pa? You home?" Kurt yelled taking his shoes off and putting his bag down,

"In the front kiddo." Kurt smiled walking in and sat down on the couch,

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Jack frowned slightly and turned the TV on mute,

"Sure son, what's troubling you?"

"Well, earlier at lunch Blaine text me saying he had been dumpster tossed and slushied so I went to help him. Anyway when I got there he was washing his hair, shirtless. I started thinking about him in more than I best friend way, I found him really really attractive and I zoned out just staring at his chest, I started having feelings for him and I don't want to tell him cause I don't want to ruin our friendship." Kurt sighed glad he had gotten it out but wasn't sure what his parents would say, he looked up and frowned when he saw them smiling at him,

"Why are you smiling?"

"Son, we're known for a while that you like or have feelings for Blaine." Jack smiled at him as Kurt looked very confused,

"Wait, how can you know? I've only just realised myself that I've had them for ages but only just let them come to the surface."

"We're your parents, Kurt, we know lots of things and from we've seen over the years, I would say Blaine feels the same way you do but hasn't told you because he doesn't want to ruin your friendship." Ianto explained easily smiling,

"OK, so what should I do then?" Kurt sighed really unsure about whether to tell Blaine or not,

"Well son, that's up to. I mean this could be a simple crush or it could really be love you feel for him, so you can wait and see if the feelings go away and if they don't you tell or you could just go and tell him straight away." Kurt nodded and smiled

"OK thanks dad thanks pa, by the way how did you two get together?" Jack and Ianto looked at each other unsure what to tell Kurt,

"Wow, look at the time. I'm going to go start dinner." Ianto got up going into the kitchen leaving Kurt to look at Jack waiting for an answer,

"I've got to go to the study and do some umm some paperwork." Kurt chuckled as Jack literally ran into the study and went upstairs himself thinking over what his dad and pa had said to him.

'To tell Blaine or not to tell him, that is the question.'

AN:/ There we go, end of chapter 2 I made it extra long for you guys. Hope it makes up for my absence, and please please review my lovely readers


End file.
